Where are we?
by Megaiwer
Summary: This is a story about a man named Stanley. Stanley is an office worker stuck in the same endless loop of events, no matter how far he gets, he always ends up back in his office. But everything changes when he finds a way to open a certain door. Will, he finally be free after many years of the never-ending repetition? We'll see. (This is my first fan-fic so please don't be cruel.)


This is a story about a man named Stanley.

Stanley was an employee working in an office building.

however one day his life changed forever when all the other employees disappeared Without a Trace and on the very same day she started hearing a mysterious voice narrating every action he made.

Stanley called him fittingly "the Narrator" as he has no idea what's his name is and for that matter who he is.

At first, Stanley listened to the narrator and as he unraveled the mystery of this place and reached freedom he woke up back in his office as if nothing happened.

"Impossible, I'm back here? How? Why?!" he thought to himself as the Narrator has begun once again _"all of the employees were gone what could it mean?"_

The office worker has a lot of questions towards the voice however he couldn't ask any of them, he was mute after all.

With no way of communicating with the mysterious presence, he moved ahead to see where all the different routes lead him on which he uncovered more mysteries both of the Narrator and this place. He has spent so much time that it felt like years. Of course, he couldn't tell because when the day reset all the clocks always started at the same hour so he quickly lost track of time.

And even though Stanley got used to the narrator's company and even enjoyed it at times he always wanted to find a way to break the loop and escape. but no matter what he did always ended up back in his room. No matter which way he turned or how he died it was all futile as the game has reset again and again and that took a heavy toll on him, following the same stories again and again was much harder for him as he was losing all motivation and hope that he will ever get out of this office.

That, however, was about to change

_"Coming to a staircase, Stanley walked upstairs to his boss's office." _

Stanley stood in front of the staircase for a longer while than usual thinking about what was even the point in going there yet again, he has been there about a million times already.

_"Stanley has been standing here for a while now however he suddenly realized that the story needed him to progress so he moved onwards."_

Stanley reluctantly obliged and climbed the staircase yet again.

But this time was different, as soon as Stanley stepped into the office he suddenly stepped back because he was sick of this repetition he was about to think of another way to approach the situation when the door closed right in front of him. He expected a response from the Narrator but a minute passed and… nothing the Narrator stopped talking, Stanley even waved his hand in the air to maybe get him to notice that the door was closed but the voice did not say a single thing.

This situation was extremely unusual and uncomfortable for him. Even though he always technically alone in the building the Narrator was the only person who has kept him company and the fact that waiting for an extended time did not work did not help him cope with the situation.

Stanley decided to get back downstairs and see if anything changed there and to his surprise the door he walked past through was open.

Now he was just confused the doors would always lock behind him and he clearly remembered this one closing too.

"I'm not going crazy, right?" Stanley thought to himself as he decided to go back and see what is going on.

Walking alone in this empty office was even eerier without the Narrator by his step, he could swear that he could even feel and hear his heartbeat.

From time to time Stanley would wave to check if his mysterious companion is back but to no avail.

When Stanley made it to the front of his office he noticed that the door next to his room was opened. He had no idea why or how but he knew it had to be important so without any other options he stepped into the door and went through the door which led him to a dark corridor.

After walking through it and coming to a turn Stanley noticed something peculiar a sign that said: "You are now leaving."

Stanley was stunned. "Have I truly made it? is the cycle going to end?" he thought to himself as he noticed a flight of stairs leading upwards next to which was yet another sign which stated: "escape pod bay, floor 760."

Without hesitation, Stanley climbed upwards towards his destination wondering about what would he find there and why is the Narrator still missing?

At some point, he would normally interrupt Stanley or scold him for derailing his story but instead, he was met with uncomfortable silence. And even though they were often in conflict, Stanley was still worried about him.

Nevertheless, he continued onwards to floor 760 on which he found yet another sign.

"Escape pod launch bay"

Stanly felt a wave of relief. "Maybe it can finally end, maybe I'm going to be free after all!" he thought to himself.

He noticed the next lines of text, however.

"WARNING: ENTERING THE ESCAPE POD WILL INITIATE A RELAY

THAT ONCE TRIGGERED, CAN NOT BE DISABLED OR PAUSED.

BOTH THE NARRATOR AND THE PLAYER MUST BE PRESENT IN ORDER

FOR ESCAPE SEQUENCE TO PLAY OUT AS INTENDED.

DO NOT PROCEED. DO NOT PROCEED. DO NOT PROCEE-"

This text had brought him mixed feelings.

It confirmed that this device could truly free him from this place.

But Stanley started wondering why was the text about him and the Narrator specifically.

He knew that he was "the player" after all, the Narrator would often refer to this place as a game made for Stanley.

But was the Narrator the one who had created this place?

It would be quite strange because he never mentioned it, showed it to him or the fact, that the only time Stanley made it to this place was when he was all alone.

"And if he did not do it, then who was it? Surely this place has a creator"

Stanley thought.

One concerning thing he did notice was the sign told him not to activate it.

Why not? Why does this place want him and the Narrator to stay and why was it cut off at the very end?

Stanley decided not to overthink this and knowing all well that the machine would not work without his friend, he decided to proceed anyway.

He entered the room filled with pure darkness in the middle of which a red capsule stood glowing with white light.

Stanley slowly but surely stepped into it, and everything went black.

...

Stanley found himself waking up back in his office with the Narrator starting his speech yet again.

Stanley knew what to do now, he had to bring the narrator with him to the launch bay.

He confidently stood up and started to think of a plan.


End file.
